


The Sting of Betrayal

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accomplices in murder, Azkaban, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Double murder, Gen, Murder, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Toxic friendship, Universe Alterations, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy enlists the help of a fellow student in killing Albus Dumbledore, and doesn't have time to regret it.





	The Sting of Betrayal

They had him cornered. One spell and he'd be finished. Crystal Lestrange smiled, her hand over Draco's as he clutched his wand, white-knuckled. 

 "That's right, Draco. Just say the spell. It'll all be over. You'll be safe." 

 _I can't do this, I can't do this-_ played over and over in his mind, and she smiled. She'd have this for herself, then.

"Fine, " she said after several long moments. "I'll do it." 

Draco protested, "You can't —"

"I'll use your wand for it. The Dark Lord won't know the difference." She pried the wand roughly from his shaking hand, stepping in front of him. 

 "Miss Lestrange," Dumbledore said calmly, tipping his head to her. "What a pleasant surprise. Have you been helping young mister Malfoy along this whole time?"

"Can it," she spat. Slashing the wand, she hissed the same spell that had left her accomplice half-dead on the bathroom floor only a month ago. Blood immediately soaked through the dark grey robes, which were already wet at the hem. The old man sunk to his knees, blood trickling down his chin as he coughed. She walked forward, seizing his long grey hair and jerking His head back to look at his face. His eyes betrayed an expression she'd never seen in him before: Surprise. She stepped back, grinning. 

 _I've just outwitted Albus Dumbledore._ She turned, beaming, to Draco, who stared at the Headmaster's twitching body, eyes wide in evident horror. She walked over to him, running her hand up and down his spine. 

 "It's alright, Draco. You did wonderfully." Crystal smiled, kissing his cheek. He looked away from the gruesome scene, his teeth clenched. He looked like he was going to be sick.

 _I can take care of that._ While Draco's face was turned away, Crystal slashed her wand, and a deep cut appeared across his throat.He gasped, choking, and fell to his knees, his hands braced on the floor as blood ran down his chest and onto the pale marble. 

Crystal knelt beside him, tilting his head up with a hand under his chin and kissing his bloodied lips, though he tried to push her away. Tears were running down his face, making his lips taste salty. Crystal  laughed, pushing him away, and he fell to the floor, now perfectly still. She kicked him out of the way as she walked down the stairs. 

Tomorrow she would be in Azkaban. 

But for tonight, she could help her father do his work. 

She was a Lestrange, after all. 


End file.
